The Tarkatan Goddess
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: When Mileena finally slays Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Raiden, she becomes a dark godess. With everyone's soul inside her except Scorpion, Reptile, and Kitana, Mileena has finally gotten what she wanted. Let us see how Mileena is as a godess shall we?
1. Torture

**_Mileena killed the emperor in a fit of deranged fury. But she was unaware that her victory resulted from Shang Tsung's designs. He had imbued Mileena with the ability to drain Shao Kahn's dark magic, rendering him vulnerable. Now Shang Tsung was ready to execute the next phase of his plan: murder Mileena and take Shao Kahn's power for himself. But Mileena instinctively wielded her new dark power against the sorcerer. Shang Tsung's end came quickly. Mileena absorbed his soul, multiplying her strength. She then set out to claim an even bigger prize: the soul of a thunder god. _**

**_..._**

Raiden's blood was splattered all over Mileena's body and Mileena was loving every second of this. First she had destroyed her 'father', killed Shang Tsung, and now with her new powers she had Raiden barely clinging to life.

"Give up Raiden! Just surrender your soul to me now like a good little boy…" Mileena cooed. Raiden stared up at the insane Tarkatan- Edenian. He used some of the strength he had left and flew across the sky, striking down Mileena. Mileena groaned as she hit her head hard onto the former emperor's chair and shook herself, watching the thunder god struggle to stand up straight. Mileena narrowed her eyes at Raiden, gripping onto her sai.

"Mileena, don't do this! I can restore your mouth to normal, make Kitana give up her title to you, and I'll give you Scorpion" Raiden offered. Mileena tapped her chin and Raiden smiled, well what looked like a smile from all the teeth he was missing. Little did he know that death's hands were closing in on him.

"No way! I can restore my own mouth, kill Kitana, and make Scorpion love me by myself. I do not need you anymore; you are in my way to victory. You know what I do to those who stand in my way?" Mileena asked gripping both of her sais.

"You let them go freely with a warning?" Raiden hoped. Mileena giggled and Raiden knew it was the wrong answer. Before he could react, two purple sais were lodged in his feet. He didn't even have time to scream! As soon as he opened his mouth to scream, Mileena waved her hands in front of his face and took his soul. She watched him crumple up like a tissue, his eyes draining color, his skin sagging in, his hands and feet shriveling up.

"You have no idea what you have just done" Raiden whispered. Mileena ripped his head off his body, but instead of eating it she fed it to Reptile, her new pet and protector. Reptile chewed on Raiden's head in satisfaction and rubbed his head on Mileena. Mileena petted Reptile's head softly and sauntered over next to Kitana, who was bound by chains.

"Doesn't feel so good to be chained up for everyone to laugh at does it sister?" Mileena asked putting the emphasis on sister. Kitana turned her head from Mileena but Mileena turned her head towards her.

"Say it" Mileena hissed. Kitana shook her head and stayed silent. Mileena pulled Reptile over and Reptile licked his lips looking at Kitana. Acid dripping down from his mouth, Reptile prepared to bite Kitana but Mileena whacked him.

"Not yet" Mileena said softly. Kitana saw the hunger in Reptile's eyes and she waved her arms frantically.

"I give you my title. You are the new princess of Edenia and Outworld" Kitana retorted, Mileena giggled and shook her head.

"My lovely audience" Mileena boomed and the audience turned their full attention to her.

"My lovely, wonderful, fantastic audience! Meet your new ruler! Not only am I princess of Edenia, but now I am your empress of Outworld, Earthrealm, and queen of the Netherrealm!" Mileena explained. The crowd went into a wild frenzy and then Scorpion jumped down from the stands.

"Who made you queen of the Netherrealm?" he asked readying his spear. Mileena walked over to him and cast a spell on him with her new powers and Scorpion was at ease. His facial expression actually softened and Mileena patted him on the head like she did with Reptile.

"Now you human audience, bow to you new ruler!" Mileena yelled. All of the crowd jumped down the steps and bowed to Mileena.

"Yes, this is what I have been waiting for! I now have everything" Mileena cackled. She waved the crowd away and walked back over to Kitana.

"What do you want from me? You will never get away with this! Liu Kang and the rest of the Earthrealm warriors will come and rescue me" Kitana growled. Mileena almost split her sides laughing until she noticed Kitana raise an eyebrow at her. Mileena shook her head and motioned Scorpion and Reptile over.

"Scorpie, teleport us to the Flesh Pits please. Oh and Reptile" Mileena cooed.

"Yess?" Reptile asked, awaiting an order.

"Unchain Kitana but hold on tight to her, she might try to break free" Mileena ordered.

"Yes my queen" the two replied in unison. Reptile unchained Kitana and Scorpion teleported them down to the Flesh Pits. Kitana's stomach was churning and she felt like she needed to throw up. There looking at her was Sindel's decapitated head, the mouth in a giant 'o' shape. Kitana could tell her mother died fighting and she saw that her left ear and nose were missing.

"What do you have to show me?" Kitana asked. Mileena nodded to Reptile and Reptile held tighter to Kitana. Mileena lead them down a corner and she saw Sonya's body cut open, dried blood staining her face. Kitana screamed in horror and then she heard Mileena laugh.

"Keep hold to her, her favorite two are here too" Mileena instructed. Reptile and Scorpion latched tightly onto Kitana's arms and what Kitana saw next almost made her want to kill her own self. There lying down was her former friend and head of the Edenian army, Jade. Mileena had positioned her body to make it look like she was sleeping and Kitana stepped closer.

"Jade…?" Kitana called with a shaky voice. Jade slumped over when Kitana tapped her shoulder and then she saw it. Jade's arms and legs were cut open, her stomach sliced, and a huge chunk of her neck was missing.

"NO! JADE!" Kitana shrieked. Scorpion and Reptile dug their fingers into Kitana's arms and Kitana started bawling.

"Shut up with that" Mileena barked.

"Why did you do this?" Kitana asked tears brimming on her eyelashes. Mileena turned another corner and Mileena gave Scorpion and Reptile a nod. This time they lifted Kitana up and Mileena stood in front of a giant test tube, where Liu Kang was. Amazingly he was alive but he looked beaten up badly.

"Liu!" Kitana yelled but Liu Kang didn't hear the sound of her voice.

"Kitana, I'm going to give you an option. Be my slave and I'll let Liu Kang go. If you refuse, well…" Mileena trailed off.

"No! I will never in my 10,000 years of life be your slave!" Kitana screeched. Mileena shook her head.

"You witty Edenians are pathetic. Never make the right choice. Suit yourself" Mileena said and shrugged her shoulders. Mileena snapped her fingers and Liu Kang focused his attention onto Mileena.

"Liu, I am bored amuse me" Mileena ordered.

"How can I do that my queen?' Liu Kang asked. Kitana thrashed around in the air.

"Listen to me Liu! She is not your queen! Don't listen to her" Kitana shouted. Mileena groaned of frustration and looked at Kitana.

"Shut up" Mileena barked and turned her attention back to Liu Kang.

"No! Liu, it's me Kitana. You have to remember!" Kitana rambled on. Mileena lashed out and punched Kitana in her nose and to Kitana's amazement, Liu Kang clapped.

"Nice job my queen. How may I make you un-bored?" Liu Kang asked. Mileena tapped her chin and smiled devilishly.

"Hara-Kiri" Mileena commanded. Kitana screamed to the top of her lungs and Liu Kang nodded.

"I trust my soul will be in your hand my queen" Liu Kang replied and warmed his arms up. Slowly, wisps of fire emerged from his arms and Kitana kept thrashing.

"Shut up!" Scorpion barked and held her down.

"Scorpie, bring her close to the tube. Reptile, keep her eyes open" Mileena instructed.

"Yes my queen" the two responded. Scorpion drug Kitana over to the test tube, tying her arms and legs behind her back with his spear. Reptile blew into Kitana's eyes and when she opened them again, he pulled her eyes wide open. Mileena shot out some dust so Kitana's eyes wouldn't get tired and she nodded back to Liu Kang.

"Continue" Mileena directed. Kitana watched as Liu Kang burned his legs and feet, and then made his way up to his throat. Kitana tried to scream but Scorpion kept her mouth closed. Liu Kang's burnt lower body started to shrivel up and he put his hands up to his head.

"Take my head and snack on it my queen. Take my soul too" Liu Kang said and with a quick motion he yanked his head clean off his shoulders. Kitana's eyes were never so watery and she watched Liu Kang's body turn into ash. His soul floated through the air and Mileena directed it to her. She had everyone's soul inside of her and was raging with power, strength, and she was completely fearless.

"You had a choice; you didn't take the correct one. So now Liu Kang suffered a fate you could have prevented. You are now my slave" Mileena said to Kitana. She clamped a collar around Kitana's neck and Kitana, who now had no pride, hung her head shamelessly low.

"Mileena-" she started to say but then Mileena knocked her legs out from under her.

"You will no longer address me by my name. You will call me my queen" Mileena seethed.

"My queen" Kitana said softly and Mileena directed her attention to Kitana.

"Yes?" Mileena asked, not amused at all.

"Why didn't Liu Kang scream?" Kitana asked. Scorpion and Reptile were clearly fascinated by the question and they stared at Mileena waiting for the answer.

"I put a spell on him originally. Do not ask any more questions. Reptile, take her up to the main room and give her her maid outfit. Scorpie, you come with me. We are going to give Earthrealm a nice surprise" Mileena said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes my queen" they said together. Reptile went up the stairs with the shameful Kitana and Scorpion grabbed Mileena's hand and teleported to Earthrealm.

_**Whoo hoo! Chapter 1 done. Poor Kitana, but about time Mileena got what she wanted :/ Anyways, chapter two will be coming soon so be ready. Oh, don't worry, Reptile and Scorpion will get more lines than "Yes my queen". Peace Out!**_


	2. Invading Earthrealm

_"We do not like what you are doing Mileena" one of the Elder Gods said in an icy tone. Mileena's hands were trembling and she had a crazed look in her eyes._

_"I only slew Raiden to protect Earthrealm" Mileena lied. One of the Elder Gods frowned. _

_"If that is true, then you are now the new protector of Earthrealm" another said. Mileena nodded and smiled devilishly as the Elder Gods gave her new powers. Mileena twirled her finger around a strand of her hair._

_"Thank you all… for being so stupid" Mileena giggled and started to drain all of their magic. One by one they all evaporated into the air and Mileena caught them in a black box. _

_"Now I am a goddess. My luck is just beginning" Mileena said to Scorpion. Scorpion nodded and lifted her up off the steps._

_"You are invincible my queen" he said to her and they headed back to the Flesh Pits._

* * *

The Enenra scurried out of the darkness like a mouse running from a cat. He stood up and hid behind a barrel, watching Mileena. He waited until she had left and he walked over to the blonde militarian. As soon as the Enenra rushed over to her, the militarian lifted her head and wiped the blood from her face.

"Sonya!" the Enenra exclaimed. The militarian didn't even look up when she heard her name. The Enenra rushed over to his ally and looked her in the eyes. Instead of seeing the normal piercing blue ones, looking blankly at him were grayish white ones.

"Sonya…?" the Enenra asked. The militarian looked past him, swaying side to side.

"Sonya, it is I, Smoke" the Enenra revealed. The militarian never responded to him but her eyes did look at him once. Those painful four seconds of her looking at him made the Enenra angry. He didn't understand why his ally wouldn't speak to him. Had he done something wrong? He shook his head and walked away from his former friend. He started to walk out of the Flesh Pits until something caught his attention. A pinkish colored staff was lying next to a pool of blood, now dried. The Enenra shuddered and lifted up a sheet until he saw what was underneath the sheet. There lay his other ally, the Edenian Army leader, Jade. Dried blood caked her arms and legs and her open wounds looked infected.

"Jade…?" he asked and lightly kicked her. She sat up straight to his surprise, her long black hair cascading down her back.

"Jade? What has happened?" he asked her. She held up a finger and he waited for her to finish what she was doing. She seemed to be scanning the area for a person, which he thought was Mileena.

"Mileena has killed Raiden, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn. She has the ability to hypnotize people to and the ability to steal souls, much like Shang Tsung. Last thing I remember is her talking about going to Earthrealm to give the inhabitants a surprise" Jade explained.

"Is that why Sonya could not answer me? She is hypnotized?" Smoke asked. Jade nodded and he looked in her eyes. They were still the same green he had come to memorize. Suddenly they both heard footsteps coming their way.

"It is Mileena! Smoke go and hide, she is coming to take my soul as well" Jade exclaimed. The Enenra shook his head.

"Nonsense! If she wants a fight she came to the right place" he responded back, shifting into his fighting stance. Jade waved him off.

"Go Smoke! It will be fine. If she takes your soul there will be no one to fight for our souls" Jade clarified. Smoke stalled her into staying and Jade lay back to the position Mileena had put her in. Mileena strolled into the room with Scorpion and her orange eyes quickly noticed the Enenra.

"Hmm, looks like I forgot you Lin Kuei assassin. Do not worry, you will be with your friends soon" Mileena hissed. Smoke was ready to battle Mileena but then she sent out her troop, his former allies: Kuai Lang, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Noob Saibot, Baraka, and now Sonya.

"Attack!" Mileena ordered and the five of them each got into their fighting stances. Smoke saw them rush at him and he easily tripped Johnny, uppercuted Raiden, roundhouse kicked Noob and Kuai Lang, palmed Baraka, but for some reason he couldn't hit Sonya. He didn't want to so he rolled underneath her legs when she went to swing at him and handled the others. He twisted Johnny's arm, kicked Raiden in his ribs, and somehow managed to bicycle kick Noob and Kuai Lang. He thought that would bring them down but they just kept popping back up. He rushed over and managed to get them in a straight line. He quickly rushed all of them down but he forgot one person. He turned around and was greeted by a kick in the face from Sonya. He fell down and the others ran over to him with amazing speed, something Mileena must have equipped them with.

Mileena walked over to Jade and saw her still slumped over to how she was when Kitana has poked her.

"I know you are alive" Mileena whispered. She turned Jade over and Jade stopped breathing completely because Mileena had stabbed one of her sais in her chest. New blood from her gushed onto Mileena's face and Mileena only grew stronger, since she had Skarlet's soul in her too. She absorbed the blood like it had never been there and when Jade opened her mouth for the last time Mileena took her soul. Jade's body looked withered and it soon crumbled into a pile of dust. Mileena walked back over to Smoke who was now lying face down while Sonya was stepping on back and the others were trying to tear his limbs off.

"Enough" Mileena ordered and the six of the mesmerized warriors stood at ease. Mileena stooped down to where Smoke was and leaned in close to his face.

"Now you get the joy of seeing Earthrealm fall apart" Mileena cackled and Scorpion and Reptile grabbed onto Smoke.

* * *

The Earthrealm inhabitants were all happy. The air they had to breathe in was clean, their water was crystal clear, and Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Everyone was happy except for Major Jackson Briggs, aka Jax. He knew something was up and to top it off, his partner Sonya Blade was nowhere to be found. Jax ran outside and ran into a by stander who had blonde hair.

"Sonya!" he exclaimed and when the by stander turned around, it turned out to be a man.

"My name is Brenda" he said in a rude tone. Jax shook himself and sighed, holding up a picture of Sonya.

"Have you seen this woman?" Jax asked and the man immediately pulled off his wig.

"My name is Tyler. One question, do women like this actually exist?" asked the man. Jax frowned and was ready to discombobulate the man but all of a sudden the sky turned hazy. Jax smelled electricity and figured it must be Raiden but his guess was way off. It was actually Mileena with Scorpion, Baraka, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kuai Lang, and Noob Saibot. Jax rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this and he needed to find his partner.

"Citizens of Earthrealm, lend me your ears! I am Mileena, princess of Edenia and Outworld, queen of the Netherrealm, and now goddess of Earthrealm. Bow to me!" Mileena shouted.

"I'll bow to those tits!" she heard a man from the crowd yell. She levitated his body and with Ermac inside of her she was able to rip his limbs off and drop him on his head. The crowd screamed and started to run but Mileena had used all of her strength to make everyone who lived on Earth to bow in front of her. She even used her powers to make babies bow to her!

"First thing of order, boo all of these so called warriors" Mileena said and gestured to the six warriors. Jax shook his head and started to turn around until he heard Sonya's voice.

"Do not boo us, boo the sorry, pathetic militarian down there!" she bellowed and pointed to Jax.

"Do it!" Mileena commanded and all of them booed Jax. Jax ran up to Mileena and went to sing at her but she grabbed his robotic arm and was ready to pry it off. Jax howled in agony and kicked Mileena who only slid backwards.

"Scorpie, you know what to do" Mileena said and Scorpion nodded. He took out his spear and Mileena duplicated it. One was on fire and the other was normal. Scorpion stuck it into Jax's robotic arms and went back ten feet.

"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled and off pooped Jax's arms. Jax screamed out in pain and lay onto the floor, bleeding to death. Mileena stooped down to take his soul as well but somehow Smoke got free and drop kicked Mileena. Caught off guard, Mileena staggered backwards but didn't fall.

"Catch him!" Mileena hissed and the dazed warriors charged at Smoke again. Baraka brought Smoke down easily with his blade in Smoke's neck and Smoke tumbled onto the soft grass. He was starting to see black dots swirl around in his eyes and his vision returned back to normal. He saw the blood oozing from his neck and laid back down, knowing he had failed his friends.

"Can we kill him?" asked an eager Kuai Lang. Smoke was shocked, he never thought his best friend would say that. Mileena shook her head and walked away from him.

"Leave him to die; his tainted blood has already been spilled too much. He doesn't deserve for me to keep his soul. It won't be long" Mileena persuaded. All of the hypnotized Kombatants stood alongside Mileena and walked away from the bleeding Enenra and militarian.

"Such a sad shame you had to take orders from that disgraceful being" Mileena taunted to Sonya and Sonya nodded.

"I will only take orders from you my queen" Sonya replied. Mileena smiled in satisfaction and started to tear Earthrealm apart piece by piece.

"You now only serve me. If I catch you serving anyone else, I will kill you, resurrect you, and then kill you again in that same process. I will make you beg to die and then release your soul into the Flesh Pits, only to walk forever in death. Is that clear?" Mileena asked coldly to the humans. They nodded and then Mileena turned back to her crew.

"That goes for you all too" Mileena snarled. Scorpion walked up next to her.

"I will make sure they do not make contact with anyone else" Scorpion said to Mileena. Mileena petted his head lovingly and nodded.

"Come, we still have more souls to take in Outworld. I will not rest until everyone is bowing, loving, and respecting me" Mileena instructed. Scorpion nodded and opened a portal back to Outworld, leading the hypnotized Kombatants into it.

**_Poor Jax, another set of arms ripped off and Smoke, if only you had listened to Jade. Anyways, chapter three might come out the same day as this chapter. I'm getting a lot of ideas so bear with me and don't let Mileena take your soul! ;D_**


	3. Falling into cracks

Scorpion stood by Mileena's bed, waiting for an order. She was sleeping and in her sleep she was thinking about more ways to tear Earth apart.

_Kitana walked up to Mileena and nodded. Mileena gave her a look of approval and Kitana slice and diced the guards that stood in the way of her next target, the other warrior. _

_"I do not know why all of these years I have chosen to be against you. You stand for everything I admire Mileena, er I mean my queen. Please let me fulfill my dream" Kitana pleaded. Mileena turned a hallway and looked at Kitana questionably._

_"What is it?" Mileena asked, clearly amused by her sister's begging. Kitana stepped in front of Mileena and decapitated a guard that was coming to impale Mileena._

_"Let me be your underling. I swear on my life to protect you at all costs" Kitana offered. Mileena felt a sinister smile form on her face and she nodded. _

_"Only one way to become one. Prove to me you are loyal" Mileena explained. Milena picked up another guard's scent and knew he was carrying a weapon._

_"How can I prove that?" Kitana asked and then Mileena pushed her with full force into the guard. Kitana let out a small squeak and the guards held confused and shocked expressions on their faces while Mileena ran to the giant heavy doors to obtain the soul of another warrior. Mileena suddenly felt warm hands on her legs and her eyes snapped open._

Mileena woke up to a shady looking Scorpion.

"Why are you looking like that?" Mileena asked raising an eyebrow. Scorpion stood up and stared at Mileena like a child who had accidently broken something that belonged to its parents.

"You were murmuring in your sleep Mileena" Scorpion finally replied. Mileena had only given Scorpion and Reptile the permission to call her by her name but the others referred to her as 'Dark Kick Ass'. Mileena stared at Scorpion intensely and Scorpion stared back.

"I do not know what you have done but that look in your eye alarms me" Mileena said crawling out of her bed. She looked normal, like she usually looked except now her eyes were a darker orange, maybe a light red. Scorpion turned around as she changed and then she grasped his arm.

"Come Hanzo, we must find Reptile and Kitana" Mileena ordered and Scorpion nodded. Scorpion sharpened his kunai against Mileena's teeth (she told him to) and they headed down stairs. They didn't make it even halfway down the steps before they heard an alarming crash and a hiss.

"You will not get away with thiss S-Sonya!" Reptile hissed and Mileena rolled down the stairs.

"What has happened?" Mileena demanded and Reptile pointed towards a barrel.

"The blonde girl took Kitana" Reptile explained. Mileena clutched her sai and with blinding speed she rushed over to the barrel as quiet as a mouse. When Mileena was within a kick range she launched her sai at the barrel and it went straight through it. The barrel broke into pieces and Mileena saw Sonya and Kitana try to escape by going past a stairway.

"Come back girls! Let us be a family" Mileena snarled and punched straight through an elevator. Kitana screamed and Sonya shushed her, running through darkness. Mileena shook her head and turned herself invisible, making sure not to bump into anything that would give her away.

"You think she's gone?" Kitana asked in a faint voice. Sonya nodded and then they heard it.

"Oh really? I think she's right in front of you" Mileena cooed and turned herself visible. Sonya gasped and Kitana face palmed.

"We're doomed!" Kitana yelled and Sonya shook her head.

"How did you-" Sonya started to ask but then was knocked out stone cold by Mileena's foot bashing against her head.

"Mileena, what would you like me to do?" Reptile asked ready for a mission. Instead of a mission he got a cold stare.

"Scorpion, you go to Earthrealm and get the soul of the Shaolin warrior. I will stay here and deal with these three ignorant tools" Mileena instructed.

"I will take Jade with me then, the worthless warrior is putty in her hands" Scorpion said and dragged Jade with him.

"Be back soon, we still have major work to do" Mileena reminded. Scorpion nodded and opened a portal to Earthrealm.

….

The aroma of bleach and linen greeted his nose as he stepped outside and jumped onto lei tai center platform. Kung Lao smiled to himself and began to move in swift quick motions, acting as if he were reenacting his battle with Shang Tsung. He quickly snatched his razor rimmed hat and flung it towards a wall. To his surprise it came back to him and he raised his hand to catch it but it only flew further, leaving him a slice of skin from his finger missing.

"Ouch" he winced and when he was sure no one was around he sucked on his finger for a moment. When he pulled his finger out of his mouth he heard a chuckle and a disappointed sigh. He turned around and saw his long time enemy Scorpion and his friend with benefits, Jade. Scorpion had his hat in his hand and crushed the hat making it look like it was made from aluminum foil.

"Aww, I was hoping to see more blood" Jade fake whined and circled around him on lei tai platform.

"Hey Jade, tonight won't be a good night for me. You see I've been getting these calls from Jax and Smoke yesterday and I think they might be dead" Kung Lao said backing up. Scorpion teleported in front of Kung Lao and slapped him.

"They are dead and soon you shall be too" Jade snapped. She took out her razor rang.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kung Lao asked and completely got side tracked by Jade strutting in front of him. Scorpion ran straight at him, sucker punched him, round house kicked him, and then kicked the distracted Shaolin warrior to the ground. Kung Lao shook himself and tried to stand but then Jade tripped him with her staff.

"Ready?" Jade asked and Scorpion nodded readying his spear. Jade lay on top of Kung Lao and separated his arms and legs.

"Relax and be carefree, the soul does not go down well when disturbed or troubled" Jade said softly. Kung Lao shot her a confused look and behind her back she gave Scorpion a thumbs up. Kung Lao shrugged his shoulders and gave a relaxing sigh as Jade started to remove his shoes. Kung Lao closed his eyes and then Scorpion walked over to them with the same box that Mileena had trapped the Elder Gods in. Jade lightly cut one side of Kung Lao's pants off revealing skin and the design of his boxers showing. She then took out a rope covered in a purple mist and tied his arms behind his head and his legs to her staff which was now horizontal. Scorpion then came over and stuck his spear into Kung Lao's arm and Jade started to step backwards.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted and walked backwards. Kung Lao's arms were burning and he screamed out in pain. He felt his arms being pulled out of the sockets and with a snap, blood sprayed all over Scorpion. Jade was now pulling her staff towards her and Scorpion held onto his mid-section.

"Pull!" Scorpion yelled. Jade nodded and kept pulling with all her might.

"RAIDEN!" Kung Lao screeched and off his legs went. Now covered in the pride less warrior's blood, Jade wanted more than just his limbs torn off. She picked up her razor rang and before Scorpion knew it, she had launched it directly into the monk's face. His mouth opened slightly and Jade opened the box and captured his soul.

"Mileena will be most pleased" Jade said and she and Scorpion teleported back to Outworld.

…

Kitana flew into the hard stone wall and slumped down. She was coughing up blood, her nose was broken, and she had more bite marks on her skin than a dog's chew toy. She struggled to stand up and when she did her heel broke and she fell directly back into the wall. She shook herself and stood back up and noticed some teeth were scattered around. Mileena's skin was now glowing a dark blue and she was furious. She picked Kitana up and threw her in the air, only to let her fall back on the hard flat ground. Kitana rolled over on her back and when she did Mileena raised her foot and stomped on the poor former princess's chest. Mileena towered over the beaten up Edenian and growled at her.

"I told you that you were my slave and that means you serve me. Not go around trying to escape with my other minions!" Mileena scolded. Sonya chuckled and Mileena slapped the smirk right off the militarian's face.

"You have no room to snicker or laugh! You were my loyal servant and I actually trusted you. But now it seems that I must lock you in mesmerized mode" Mileena seethed. Reptile thought that it was hilariously funny and burst out giggling until he felt a hand slap hard against the back of his head.

"You have no right to laugh either you brainless lizard! I gave you one job to do, one job and you couldn't even do that! No wonder why your race is extinct" Mileena muttered.

"We're not extinct, we're nearly extinct" Reptile corrected. Mileena rolled her eyes and shot some dust at Reptile and Reptile started to sway.

"Take the militarian to the Flesh Pits" Mileena ordered and Reptile nodded. He picked Sonya up without a word and Mileena sighed holding her head in her hands. Suddenly she smelled fire and she frowned.

"That goddamn lizard…" she mumbled and started to walk up the stairs but then Scorpion and Jade appeared.

"Please tell me you have done the deed" Mileena asked. Scorpion handed Mileena the box and Mileena felt Kung Lao's strength seep through her veins.

"Yes… excellent work you two. Now let's get Kitana and work on her disobedience shall we?" Mileena asked feeling her arms.

"Yes Mileena" the two responded. Mileena turned around to pick Kitana up and Kitana slumped over in Mileena's arms.

"Mileena..." Kitana muttered and Mileena petted Kitana softly.

"Hush Edenian, it is time to fix you up" Mileena cooed and carried the beaten up Edenian to the Flesh Pits.

"I did not want Kung Lao's soul at the time but good work anyways" Mileena said to her crew. Scorpion and Jade nodded watching the semi-conscious former princess lay on one of the benches. Mileena couldn't sense it at the time but her plan was slowly falling to pieces.

**_Sorry it took me so long to write this one. Don't worry, you will see Jax and Smoke soon. Oh, can any of you guess whose soul Mileena is going after next? Also what was Scorpion doing? O. o _**


	4. Summing it up

Mileena marveled at her newest creation sleeping on the table she had been 'born' on in the Flesh Pits. Lying there was no other than Kitana and tied up next to a test tube was Sonya Blade. She had done nothing with her looks but she sure had done something to her brain. Now without a spell she had Kitana as a mindless slave.

"Let's test this out shall we?" Mileena asked Scorpion and shook Kitana from her slumber. Kitana woke up immediately from Mileena's touch and stood up straight. Her colorless eyes darted across the room and she noticed Scorpion wipe something off of Mileena's shoulder.

"You dare touch the queen's shoulder? I will kill you myself Earthrealmer!" Kitana yelled and before Scorpion could react Kitana had him in a choke hold. Scorpion grabbed Kitana by her leg and flung her across the room and shout out his spear. Kitana tried to block it with her gloves but instead it punctured her arm and sent her flying towards him anyways.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion boomed and pulled his kunai back to him. Kitana stomped her foot down and yanked the spear closer to her which made it look like they were playing tug of war. Kitana, now with immense strength, kept a firm grasp on the spear and jumped over Scorpion's head. Scorpion turned around and was greeted by a steel fan spiraling in his way. Scorpion merely somersaulted over the spinning projectile and grabbed Kitana by her arms. He then flipped her over his head and dropped her on the ground which made one of the test tubes shake. Kitana kept leaping back up and the damage that usually showed on her skin vanished.

"I said, GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion bellowed and shot out his kunai. Kitana couldn't doge this one and she watched as she was drug over to the wraith.

"You will pay with your life!" Scorpion growled and started to punch Kitana mercilessly. Kitana was about to kick Scorpion when a sai was thrown in the air. It barely missed his skull and the two warriors turned to look back at its owner. Mileena looked very displeased by their little show and now had her hands on her hips.

"Mileena, you didn't, she attacked-" Scorpion stuttered and Mileena burst out laughing. Scorpion sent Mileena a confused glare while Kitana was still in a fighting stance.

"Ah Scorpie, I saw everything. I programmed her to attack the ones she doesn't know besides me. I also wanted to test your skills to make sure you haven't gone dry" Mileena explained. Scorpion just stood there, trying to process what just happened. He finally just walked back over to Mileena and Mileena nodded to Kitana who lowered her guard.

"How can you be sure she won't lash out again?" Scorpion asked. Mileena giggled and stood inches away from Kitana's face, blowing a mystical essence into her ears.

"Kitana, this is your old ally Scorpion. You once played together as children like you did with Jade, Baraka, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Kuai Lang, Raiden, Noob Saibot, Liu Kang and Sonya. The nasty Earthrealm warriors came and split you all apart until I rose to power and claimed you all back. Now that I have you all, I am on a mission to destroy all of the Earthrealm warriors and make all the humans bow to us. You remember right?" Mileena asked. Kitana nodded and stood next to Mileena.

"My queen, who are these worthless warriors you speak of?" Kitana asked. Mileena tapped her chin and smiled devilishly to Scorpion.

"They are: NightWolf, Jax, Smoke, and Li Mei" Mileena answered. Kitana nodded and pulled her mask on.

"Then I will go and terminate them my queen" Kitana retorted. Mileena shook her head.

"As much as I would like you to right away, there is a more important matter I need you to attend to Kitana. I want you to find the most valuable warrior to me. His name is Kenshi. He is blind and wears a red blind fold. Go fetch him for me but bring him back alive" Mileena ordered. Kitana nodded and gripped her steel fans.

"I shall not return until I have completed my quest" Kitana responded and started to head out. Mileena grabbed Reptile and pulled him aside.

"This is your last chance to prove to me that I should even think about keeping you alive. You take your green behind out there and make sure that she finds the blind fool" Mileena hissed.

"Yess Mileena" Reptile said and dashed off with Kitana. Mileena walked over to the militarian whose mouth had been duct taped. She pulled the duct tape off and then Sonya looked down at her.

"Aren't you the best liar in the world? You and I both know that green lizard will not make sure of anything! If she lays one hand on Kenshi or Jax or Smoke so help me Raiden I will tear you apart!" Sonya seethed. Mileena cut off the rope Sonya was in with her sai and Sonya tried to uppercut Mileena but instead she punched Mileena in her jaw. Mileena didn't even wince, instead she morphed into Liu Kang and bicycled kicked her in her face. She morphed back into her original state and gave Sonya a menacing glare.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetie" Mileena grunted and pulled Sonya by her hair. Sonya tumbled to the ground and Mileena stomped on her chest, then when Sonya went to get up, Mileena kicked her right between the eyes which rendered Sonya unconscious.

"Just the way I like them, out cold and bold" Mileena uttered and dragged Sonya over to 'her birth table'. She picked Sonya up and lowered her body onto the table.

"Mileena, why do you want Kenshi so bad?" Scorpion asked. Mileena stopped what she was doing and looked Scorpion dead in the eye.

"Kenshi has trained and I have secretly watched him for years. He masters the skill of restoring things and if he knows about what I have been doing he will return all of our minions to their normal state and come after me" Mileena replied. Scorpion sighed and watched Mileena slowly cut away skin from Sonya's head, getting ready to re-program her brain.

"Mileena, after you finish re-programming Sonya's brain, how about you and I go look for NightWolf, Jade can go look for Smoke, Sonya can go look for Jax, and your Ying Yang twins can go look for Li Mei" Scorpion offered. Mileena nodded and continued to cut away skin which made Scorpion stare in awe.

…

The Enenra sat up straight in the hospital bed and watched Jax sleep. Smoke had been haunted by the same visions replaying in his mind that woke him from his coma. He looked down at his arms and legs which had look normal but then he remembered his throat. He felt there too and felt soft smooth skin.

"Pst, Jax" Smoke half-whispered. Jax didn't move and it looked like he was barely breathing. Smoke sighed and picked up the militarian that now had his robotic arms back. Smoke started to head out of the door but then a nurse greeted him.

"Hey dear, you still have to stay about two more days" the nurse started to say but then she saw Smoke.

"How in the heavens did you recuperate so fast? I came in here ten minutes ago and you were out stone cold!" the nurse asked astonished. Smoke turned to the nurse and threw Jax on his shoulder.

"Listen, I am from your realm but I reside in a different one. So does my partner, the one I am carrying on my shoulder. For millions of years and centuries, there has been a man by the name of Shao Kahn who has wanted control of this realm, better known as Earth. He was a crude and ruthless emperor. There is another realm called Edenia which he had taken control of and killed the king but took the queen as his wife and became the stepfather to the princess of Edenia, Princess Kitana. The queen's name was Sindel and she committed suicide to keep the realms from merging. Kitana remembered nothing of her past and Shao Kahn had his adviser, a sorcerer by the name of Shang Tsung make him a clone of the princess because he feared one day she would learn of her past and try to take her rightful claim as princess" Smoke explained to the nurse. The nurse sat in a chair and looked at Smoke with pity filled in her green eyes.

"Go on, finish" the nurse pleaded. Smoke clenched his fist and nodded.

"Shang Tsung followed the emperor's order and made the clone from the princess's DNA and fused it with Tarkatan too. The clone was named Mileena and she looked very similar to the princess, except for one thing" Smoke replied. The nursed cocked her head sideways and another nurse walked in.

"Vivian, did you wash the-" the nurse started to ask but then the nurse shushed her.

"Keep going" the nurse said and now Smoke had both of their attention.

"She has the visage of a Tarkatan. She was more powerful than the princess and the princess was told that Mileena was her twin sister. Kitana believed it until the thunder god, Raiden, informed her of her true past. Kitana went rebelled against Shao Kahn and Mileena was jealous of her beauty and was upset with Shao Kahn for him showing favoritism to Kitana. She killed the emperor in a fit of fury and killed the thunder god as well. She viciously murdered the sorcerer who created her and is now more powerful than ever. She steals souls and turns people into mindless slaves including the warriors from Earth. She has had many turn to her side including a ninja spawned in hell by the name of Scorpion. With my allies and enemies at her side, my partner and I are powerless" Smoke finished.

"I am sorry" Vivian responded and Smoke glanced at her with hope.

"I need your help, call your military and have them show you where Juniper Island is. That is all I ask from you, I can teleport there myself" Smoke added. The other nurse sent Smoke a look and walked up to him slowly.

"Come with me, we have a special room for you" she said slowly but then Vivian shook her head.

"Come with me" she beckoned to Smoke and he followed her to a secret room. There were maps of places, billions of weapons, and high tech technology.

"Whoa, impressive" Jax said in awe. Smoke turned around and saw his partner standing up straight like he had never had his arms ripped off.

"Jax, you're alive!" Smoke exclaimed and Jax nodded.

"I've heard of it before but they never believed me. I told them there was a bad essence running throughout Earth but everyone told me I was crazy. Seems like the shoe is on the other foot now" Vivian uttered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Smoke and Vivian noticed she had been talking out loud.

"I have heard of Juniper Island but everyone said it was a myth. They say the only ones who can locate the island are the chosen ones" Vivian responded. Jax tapped his chin and Smoke nodded.

"When I was in my coma, I saw Kenshi on Juniper Island. He was warning me about something so disastrous and deadly that would require our assistance. I think he was talking about Mileena" Smoke replied. Jax cracked his robotic fingers and grinned.

"Looks like we're going to get Sonya back" he said and walked over to the computer. Smoke shook his head.

"Jax, Sonya is under Mileena's spell. She doesn't remember me or you. We have to find Kenshi first, then figure out what to do" Smoke reminded. Jax nodded and he and Smoke walked over to Vivian who had already found the hidden island.

"Looks like you want to teleport yourself fifty five meters west from the Wu Shi Academy" Vivian said to them. Smoke nodded and held onto Jax's arm.

"Wish us luck" Jax said and he and Smoke teleported away.

"Good luck strangers" Vivian whispered and closed her top secret laboratory. She went back into Smoke and Jax's room and pulled the sheets off when the other nurse walked in.

"Vivian, where did those strangers go?" the nurse asked. Vivian flashed an innocent smile.

"Nowhere…" Vivian giggled and walked to the front desk.

…

Sonya stood by Mileena as silent as a shadow. Mileena had made Sonya forever mute and also only loyal to her and her mindless minions.

"Sonya, do you see what happens when you listen to me? I don't kill you" Mileena cooed and Sonya nodded.

"I still have to get Li Mei's soul" Mileena muttered to herself and Scorpion walked in.

"Mileena, why not let the Yin Yang twins do it?" Scorpion asked. Mileena ran over to Scorpion and smiled.

"I am lucky to have you. You are an excellent help to me" Mileena whispered to him. Scorpion nodded and brought out Kung Lao. Kung Lao stood there in deadly silence and Mileena waited. The floor seemed to vibrate and out stepped no other than Liu Kang.

"You two go find Li Mei and bring her back to me alive" Mileena ordered and Liu Kang nodded.

"We will not disappoint you" they replied in unison. Mileena walked over to Scorpion and smiled sadistically.

"You come here, I have a present for you" Mileena whispered and Scorpion, without hesitation, followed her into a secret chamber.


	5. Halfway there

_"Mileena, we do not like what you have done to us and the Earthrealm warriors" one of the Elder Gods hissed. Mileena locked the box she kept them in and giggled._

_"When the lion disguises its self as another lamb, the lambs have two choices. If the lambs were smart they would flee from the lion or try to gang up on it. But the lambs were stupid, they trusted the lion and got locked in a box" Mileena replied and shook her head._

_"You will not get far along in your master plot Tarkatan. The Earthrealm warriors will fight against you and win" they said in unison. _

_"Hmm, let's look at the odds shall we? There are only five so called warriors left and the rest are in the palm of my hand, mesmerized by me. I've got the souls from the fallen fused inside me. Don't forget about the ones who are aiding me with this process. I have a wraith, an Edenian Army leader, a militarian, a reptilian fighter who spews out acid, the former princess of Edenia, and I have a thunder god. I think I win" Mileena concluded and hid the box in a dark place. _

_…. _

Smoke looked down at the dirt beneath him and sighed. Vivian forgot to tell the two that in order to get to Juniper Island that they would have to climb over a gigantic wall that stood about ten feet tall, swim about two miles, and then climb over a hill. He shook his head and motioned for Jax to come. They were at the Wu Shi Academy and dried blood stained the lei tai platform.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" asked Jax. Smoke shushed him.

"There are some guards here who will exterminate us on spot if they see us" Smoke explained.

"Why would they do that? Kung Lao and the Grandmaster know us" Jax asked. Smoke shook his head.

"Mileena remember? Nothing is safe anymore. Now I'm starting to doubt if there even is a Juniper Island and if that vision I had was just a hallucination" Smoke admitted.

"That's ridiculous, visions come for a re-" Jax started but then they heard the sound of footsteps approach them. Smoke quickly grabbed Jax and hid behind a wall.

"You know, I've wanted you for a long time…" a voice trailed off. Jax sent Smoke the most confused and scared look on his face that Smoke could've laughed.

"That wasn't me" Smoke whispered.

"Come to momma" the voice replied and then Jax looked back to Smoke.

"Don't look at me like that man, I don't roll that way" Smoke said. Then a female garbed in green popped into view. She was clutching her staff and she had a weird look in her eye that Smoke didn't like at all.

"Look Jade, we do not want to fight. We simply want to get to Juniper Island and find Kenshi so we can take down Mileena" Smoke explained. Jade's creamy white eyes were now narrowed and without warning, she kicked Jax in the 'nether regions'.

"Son of a!" Jax yelled and fell on the floor holding himself. Smoke was now getting a brutal beat down from Jade. Every hit felt like a ten-thousand pound truck was being thrown at him, only because Mileena had equipped her with superior strength. Smoke, now doubled over and bleeding, was actually laughing.

"I feel sorry for you Jade. Stuck in a mindless trance only to do things when you are ordered to" Smoke said to her. Jade stomped on his arm and he could hear a crack. He didn't wince out in pain however, but he was now face to face with the assassin.

"Save your pity. If you have any dignity left you will come with me" Jade snapped. Smoke shook his head and before Jade could react he grabbed her staff and tripped her. She lay there unsure of what had just happened and then she saw the assassin rush towards her with angry eyes. She jumped up to attack and protect herself but he simply slid out of the way. Jade turned around to return a hit but he was gone.

"Show yourself coward" she taunted looking both ways.

"Check your surroundings more" he responded. She whipped around to deliver a surprise attack but he grabbed her arm and dropped her on the platform. Jade fell down and couldn't get up. He towered over her and just looked at her with pitiful eyes.

"You know what to do Smoke" Jax said to him. Smoke nodded and looked down at the brainwashed assassin. He didn't want to do it but he knew he had to unless he wanted to be attacked again.

"Do what you want to me, but it shall be you who will be the one to answer to Mileena, not I" Jade muttered. Smoke shook his head.

"I will find Kenshi and fix all of this my friend" Smoke said solemnly and turned Jade's neck softly. Jade didn't even shudder and he closed his eyes while he stomped on her neck. He heard a short gasp escape her mouth and she was out like a light.

"I thought you were going to kill her" Jax replied honestly. Smoke shook his head and frowned.

"I don't kill unless it's necessary. Jade is just stuck in a mindless trance. Now this will be even more difficult with Jade" Smoke sighed. He picked up Jade and slung her on his back.

"Let's go" Jax said and began to start climbing. Smoke raised an eyebrow at him and walked around the wall.

"Let's go Jax;we've got friends and realms to save" Smoke said and pulled Jax around the wall. Jax grinned sheepishly and they approached the ocean.

"Alright, we're gonna take turns shifting Jade to each other if we're going to swim and make it out alive" Jax said and threw Jade on my back. I latched her arms around my neck and dove under the crystal clear water, not deep but deep enough to where her head was above the water. This was going to be a slow but necessary process…


	6. The arrival

Mileena paced around her room until she sensed Scorpion walk in. She turned around and smiled at the sight of his white mesmerized eyes.

"Ah Scorpie, you are the best I have. This is my gift to you" Mileena said and gave Scorpion half of her powers. Scorpion flexed his muscles and frowned.

"Something wrong Scorpion?" Mileena asked him.

"Well Mileena, I was thinking that you would give me a better gift" Scorpion said grabbing her by her waist. Mileena blushed and stared at Scorpion intently.

"I shall give you another gift then" Mileena replied seductively. Scorpion nodded and ran his hands down her legs.

"What is that?" Scorpion asked and buried his head in her heck. Mileena pushed Scorpion away gently and took off her boots.

"You get to have whatever you want from me" she said and lay on her bed. Scorpion wasted no time in undressing himself and Mileena as well. The silk pink sheets started to quickly peel off of the bed and the door was locked.

~ Li Mei's P.O.V ~

I don't know what emotions went through my mind when I saw Jax and Smoke floating in the ocean. I noticed Smoke start to stir and I held my breath.

"Tomas, are you alright?" I asked him. The Enenra lifted his head and looked down at his fingers, curling them as if he didn't believe they were still attached to his hands.

"Tomas?" I asked again and this time he looked at me. It was hard to tell if he was one of Mileena's mesmerized warriors because his eyes were already gray. He looked back down to his fingers and then focused on me.

"Jax and I are alive?" he asked. I nodded and pointed to Jax who was eating some fish.

"Smoke, are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and I decided to do a little test to make sure he wasn't a hypnotized drone.

"Smoke, what is your real name?"

"Tomas Vrbada"

"Who is your worst enemy?"

"Mileena"

"Who is your best friend?" I asked finally. Smoke didn't answer as quickly as I thought he would. Instead he looked blankly at the ocean and sighed.

"Li Mei, I have no best friend. Kuai has been turned. He even asked to kill me" Smoke murmured. I nodded and looked back to the water and sat down next to him. Jax came over and all three of us just sat there for long time thinking. I was about to drift off into sleep when I saw something green moving in the sand. The three of us got ready to attack but it was just Jade trying to get out from the mound of sand covering her.

"Be careful getting her, she is still controlled" Jax explained as I helped her out. She got on her feet and gave me the most painful kick to the stomach that made me feel like I was going to throw up. Jax tripped her while Smoke duct taped her arms, legs and mouth. She kept trying to squirm free but I hit her with my Sparkler. She fell asleep and we started walking on the remote island with no hope in our minds.

"We're not going to make it. Kitana and Reptile are off to find Kenshi and if we don't make it before they do, Earthrealm and Edenia are goners" Smoke sulked.

"Yeah, we're just on some dumb island" Jax added. The two men sat down on a log while I slung Jade over my shoulders and put my hands on my hips.

"Now I know why I think females are the smartest. Did you two idiots ever look at where you are?" I asked rudely. Smoke and Jax looked back at me and turned back to look out at the sea.

"We're on an island" Jax replied blankly.

"It's Juniper Island! There's even a sign!" I yelled and gestured to the sign. Smoke smiled and squeezed me tightly before I could even face palm.

"Squeezing too tight" I said and was dropped in the sand to catch my breath. I shook myself angrily and laughed as Jax and Smoke started dancing.

"We do not have time to celebrate yet. We are on Juniper Island, but we have not found Kenshi yet" I reminded. Jax and Smoke hung their shoulders low and Smoke picked up Jade.

"Alright, let's find us a blind swordsman!" Smoke yelled cheerfully. The three of us started walking through what seemed like an endless jungle…

~ Kitana's P.O.V ~

I had my steel fan in one hand and the other in my heel. There was an angry cheetah circling around me while Reptile was dealing with another one. The cheetah never took her eyes off me and I did the same. With some of Mileena's powers in me I knew I was unstoppable. What I didn't know was why I had rebelled against her in the first place. She had given me powers, food, rest, and trust while I gave her my loyalty and honor.

"Kitana, hurry it up will you?" Reptile hissed. I wanted to trip the rude creature but I was in the middle of something. I walked backwards and the cheetah started to slowly walk towards me. I dashed forward and tripped the animal, rolling along the dirt and landing on my feet. The cheetah got back up and shook itself, preparing to hit me with a surprise attack. I stayed locked in position and when she ran towards me again, I flew across the sky with my fans and kicked her in the back by surprise. She struggled to get up and I grabbed her by her paw and slung her to the ground. She stayed there breathing heavily and I towered over her.

"Nice try, but you will not interfere with my mission. Try it again after having 10,000 years of practice" I said and walked off with Reptile. After about ten minutes of walking, he started to complain about how Mileena never treated him fairly.

"Talk about the queen again and you will not see the end of today" I hissed angrily. Reptile shut up and I spotted a note on a tree.

"Earthrealm warriors, I knew you would not fail me. But this is not the place where I was when you had your vision. Re-think the vision and you will know where to find me" I read aloud. Reptile kicked a rock while I shushed him. Someone was coming and I knew it was not Kenshi. I tied my long hair into a tight bun and jumped into a tree. I spotted the Earthrealm warriors with… Jade! I bit my lip to keep from talking and gripped my fans. I motioned for Reptile to join me and he fell into some bushes. I shook my head and threw him on my back, climbed up the tree, and sat on a branch.

"They are not coming towards the note" Reptile observed. I flashed him a wicked smile and kicked one of the branches down and hid on one with much more leaves.

~ Jade's P.O.V ~

I sensed Kitana and Reptile but I kept my eyes closed to make them still think I was knocked out. Jax bent down and so did the others to examine the fallen tree branch. While Jax was bent down, I was turned from them and I could see Kitana. Her eyes met mine and somehow we could communicate telepathically.

_(Jade is in bold print and Kitana is in Italic) _

**Kitana, they are trying to find the blind swordsman as well.**

_I know Jade. What have they done to you?_

**I do not recall, but do not worry about me. When they read the note aloud, they will be transported to Kenshi. When they do, I will break out of these bonds. You, Reptile and I will follow them. **

_I will see to it. Be careful not to move._

Li Mei picked up the note and started to read.

"Well this stinks, Kenshi was right here-" Smoke started to say but then the ground started to shake. Slowly, the ground formed a gigantic hole and Kitana and Reptile fell out of the tree.

"Kitana and Reptile? What the-" Jax began until I broke free from the tape. I dashed along the ground and joined my former friend smiling deviously.

"You three thought you could win. But you did succeed in being stupid and leading us right to our queen's prize" Kitana said walking around the three. I started to laugh but then Liu Kang and Kung Lao emerged from a different hole.

"We dug underground" Kung Lao explained. The three started to cheer until Liu Kang twisted Li Mei's arm behind her back and Kung Lao picked up Jax.

"I thought Liu Kang was on our side" Li Mei grunted.

"Liu Kang is always on Kitana's side dear" I said and the five of us pushed the Earthrealm warriors down the hole that opened up from the letter.

"We are one step closer to helping you Mileena" I said and one by one we all jumped into the mysterious hole.

~ Scorpion's P.O.V ~

I was lying on the bed with my eyes closed when Mileena burst the bathroom door open. I looked at her with a confused glance until I saw the happy look on her face.

"What are you happy for Mileena?" I asked. She danced around in her bathrobe gracefully and giggled.

"You will see" she said and pulled out her mirror. It showed Jade and Kitana smiling while the Earthrealm warriors were tied up on the ground.

"We have almost completed your tasks Mileena" Kitana said bowing. Jade bowed and gestured to a shadowy figure in the background.

"What is that?" I asked.

"My apologies Lord Scorpion and Queen Mileena. We are hiding behind a row of bushes on Juniper Island. Kenshi is less than fifteen feet away" Kung Lao explained.

"Excellent work, but where is NightWolf?" Mileena asked.

"He is with Kenshi my queen" Liu Kang said.

"You all do not disappoint. Bring Kenshi and the pitiful warriors back to me alive and unharmed" Mileena ordered.

"Yes Mileena" they all concluded. Mileena shut off her mirror and pulled out the box the contained the Elder Gods.

"You see, I told you I won. Now look at your precious warriors" Mileena giggled.

"No! This cannot be" they said in shock.

"Liu Kang and the others will defeat your team and you" one of them hissed.

"Liu Kang is one of my best minions" Mileena snapped back.

"You are just like Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung, obsessed with power and everyone bowing to you" they argued.

"I am not like my father or that sorcerer because I do not fail. Now you may all sit back and watch your heroes fall like you did" Mileena seethed and shut the box. She threw it back onto the shelf and I heard a small cracking sound. It was just Mileena cracking her knuckles and she turned to look back at me.

"We must be patient Scorpie. Victory is almost ours" Mileena ensured. I nodded and cut the light off while Mileena went down to the Flesh Pits.

~ Raiden's P.O.V ~

I could feel it all around me. I knew I was not one of the fallen or one of the turned. I am a thunder god with electricity flowing all through my body, all through my veins. I just needed to believe it and get out of the Flesh Pits alive. If only I could teleport, I could save the fallen and avenge the dead. I could destroy the wicked and protect and restore the good. I sighed and dusted off my hat with my eyes closed. No electricity had been in me since the mad Tarkatan killed me, but somehow I was brought back. I thought about Liu Kang and the others. They needed me and I needed to save them. I took a deep breath and concentrated. A spark of electricity began to grow and with more relaxed thoughts, it had grown into its normal size. I lifted my hand up and teleported to save my student, the fallen warriors and the turned.


	7. Preparing and hoping

~Smoke's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe that we had gotten this far only to fail miserably. I sighed while I sensed someone untie my ropes.

"Get up and go make sure Kenshi is out there" Jade ordered. My brain hatched an idea and I scratched my shoulder.

"Well Jade, I would but when I'm around you things go better" I replied.

"Smooth" Jax said softly and I sent him a dirty look.

"Alright, but no tricks" Jade responded and dragged me out of the bushes. Kenshi was sitting with NightWolf on patch of purple flowers meditating.

"Kenshi, did you send me that vision?" I asked slowly. Kenshi rose up and faced me.

"Yes Smoke, NightWolf and I are working on a way to free the cursed ones" Kenshi replied with a smile. He then felt Jade's forehead and drew his hand back quickly.

"You have brought the turned with you?" he asked and NightWolf handed him a bowl. I nodded and Jade hissed before reaching in her heel to pull out her staff.

"Do not touch me swordsman. I will bring you two to back to my master as planned" Jade said. She swung her staff underneath my legs and I fell on NightWolf helplessly while the bowl soared in the air.

"Do not drop that!" NightWolf hissed and picked me up. I dashed over to the bowl and caught it.

"Okay Jade, just stand still" I cooed softly and walked up to her. Her eyes were dark gray now and her eyebrows were narrowed.

"You wish to be beaten? Then I shall grant your wish" she growled and charged at me again. This time Kenshi grabbed her arms and NightWolf grabbed her legs.

"You must rub it on her forehead for her old memories to return" NightWolf explained. I nodded and smeared a weird, creamy substance on her forehead. She stopped moving for a moment and I raised an eyebrow.

"Jade?" I asked. She lifted her head and green orbs stared at me with a disgusted look.

"I know what has happened Smoke, and I do not like it. We need to go free the others and defeat the evil worthless goddess" Jade responded. I hugged her tightly and I heard a gasp escape her lips.

"You're the boss" I replied. I drug Kitana and Reptile out from the bushes and returned them their souls while Jade and Li Mei gave Kung Lao and Liu Kang theirs. Everyone started to hug and become mushy until I broke the mushiness.

"I know we are all happy to be the same again, but we must hurry" I reminded everyone. Jade glanced at me and back to Kenshi.

"Thank you" she said and bowed before Kenshi.

"Do not bow before me Edenian. I am not royalty" Kenshi replied. We all set out to find Mileena and finish her once and for all.

~Raiden's P.O.V~

I felt my student's positive essence float around in the atmosphere.

"It seems as if Smoke has accomplished the task anyways" I said and stood in the circle.

_Smoke and the rest of the warriors cannot defeat Mileena by themselves. _

"I know, but Mileena killed me before. How am I supposed to help?" I asked helplessly.

_You are god of thunder for a reason. There is a way to defeat Mileena, but you must figure it out yourself. Be gone Raiden and get us out of this box. _

Smoke looked at me with a confused glance while Jade twirled her staff in the air.

"Looks like we have to kick some ass" she said grinning behind her mask.

"I feel bad for Mileena in a way" Kitana finally spoke up.

"Feel bad? She turned us all into mindless slaves and turned us against our friends" Jade snapped. Kitana held up a hand and Jade, recognizing her authority, became mute.

"We can try sharpening our weapons" Reptile suggested. I face palmed and gathered all of them in one circle and teleported to the Flesh Pits.

…

"What is this?!" Scorpion asked seeing all of my warriors back to their normal state. Sonya was still mesmerized and tried to attack but Jade just kicked her in the forehead.

"Scorpion, Mileena is a monster. She caused all this damage and destruction and she also hypnotized you" Jade explained. Scorpion shook his head and put his hands on Jade's shoulder.

"What are you-?" I started to say until Scorpion transported them down to the Netherrealm.

"Jade!" Smoke yelled and began to claw at the ground. I shook my head and pulled him up.

"Smoke, Jade is an experienced assassin. She must fight to restore Scorpion's memory and we must go to find Mileena" I said and brushed him off. Smoke didn't respond but he went along with the rest of us.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I know we need to kick someone's ass" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and a pair of sharp blue eyes matched with an uneasy expression greeted me.

"Glad to have you back Sonya" I said and walked up to Kenshi.

"We do not have much time Raiden. Mileena's real plan is to destroy Earthrealm and build her own realm. That is why she collected souls" he explained.

"The Spirits will guide us on our mission" NightWolf said and closed his eyes.

"We need to move immediately" I ordered.

"Wait, what about Jade?" Smoke and Kitana asked in unison. I shook my head.

"We need to go" I said.

"I am not leaving behind my friend" Kitana snapped and ran off.

"Lord Raiden, I will make sure Kitana and Jade arrive as soon as possible" Smoke promised.

"Great" I replied weakly. I teleported off with the others and left the three behind.

~Jade's P.O.V~

My head was pounding through my skull. He grabbed me and dropped me onto the hard ground or whatever he calls it. I stood up and grabbed my trusty staff.

"Show yourself demon!" I demanded in a shaky voice. I was not scared of Scorpion but I always thought if he was in the Netherrealm he would get stronger. He did not reply with words but a kick to the chest which sent me skidding along the ground. I opened my eyes and he was standing over me with angry eyes.

"What were you talking about?" he asked. He grabbed me by my throat and lifted me in the air.

"Speak!" he demanded.

"Mileena killed off Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, and Shang Tsung. She drained Raiden's powers and now she is a dark goddess. You were one of her first hypnotized victims…" I started but the lack of air made it hard for me to breathe.

"You are full of nothing but lies. I am going to make sure that you get the most painful death imaginable" he hissed and clamped tighter on my throat. I was enraged and I kicked him in his 'lower area'. He dropped me and I dashed over to make sure my staff tasted some of his skull. I stepped on his chest and pulled out my razor rang.

"No one will tell me when I am to die. You might want to stand still" I growled and wiped the rest of the creamy memory gainer stuff on his forehead. He just lay there and then he stood up brushing himself off.

"Looks like I have a cannibalistic psychopath to destroy" he murmured and teleported us back to the surface.

"Jade! You are alive" Kitana yelled and squeezed me tightly. She then turned her attention to Scorpion and whipped out her deadly bladed fans. I shook my head and placed them back in her sheath.

"But he tried to-"

"He was beaten and now he knows the truth" I said cutting Kitana off.

"Where is Mileena?" Scorpion hissed.

"We are going to go find her" I explained.

"When I find her I will kill her" Scorpion growled. Kitana pulled out her fans again and narrowed her eyebrows.

"You will kill no one" Kitana said and clenched her fans.

"Now is not the time for arguing. We need to find Mileena as soon as possible" I reminded and we started running.

~Mileena's P.O.V~

_They are coming for you and you have no one left on your side._

"Let them come, I am ready. My realm is almost built anyways. Soon they will lose and all become my slaves" I said icily and locked the box. I grabbed my sai and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes. I stood in front of a mirror and glanced at myself.

"Looks like they're ready to play after all…" I giggled and sharped my sai.


	8. Coming together

~Jade's P.O.V~

I looked down at my staff as we all walked in an unknown direction in complete silence. I frowned but said nothing, thinking of how Kitana wants us to spare Mileena after she caused all of this destruction.

"It just does not make any sense…" I trailed off, breaking the silence. Everyone stopped and looked back at me.

"What are you talking about Jade?" Raiden asked. I shook my head and looked in Kitana's direction.

"How can you stand here and tell us to spare her when she caused all of this?!" I asked raising an eyebrow. Kitana turned to face me and frowned.

"Jade, you do not understand. I know what she feels and killing her would be terrible" Kitana replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip and shook her hand off sighing helplessly.

"Fine, we will go by your orders" I finally said and we continued walking. Now it was Smoke's turn to speak.

"I do not get it, if we do not know where she is, why are we just randomly walking around?" he asked. I nodded in agreement and Raiden raised a hand which made us stop talking.

"I do not know, but the Elder Gods are not much of help either. They only responded saying that we must figure out how to defeat her ourselves" he spoke. Liu Kang crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, we are very successful in saving Earthrealm and Edenia" he sarcastically added. Kitana shook her head and looked at us all.

"If I were Mileena, where would I be right now?" she asked herself silently. Jax shrugged and Sonya tapped Raiden's shoulder.

"When I was still mesmerized in the Flesh Pits, Mileena was telling me about going to Earthrealm to do something. I can't really remember what it was but maybe if you teleport us to Earthrealm quickly, we'll find her before the new realm is made and Earth and Edenia are toast" she informed. Raiden's white eyes sparked to life and we all gathered around him as he lifted his hand.

"You are a life saver Sonya" Smoke said as lighting spread around us and we left the Living Forest.

~Kitana's P.O.V~

I know why everyone wants to execute Mileena badly, but a small part of my heart will not let me do it. Sure, she is a monstrosity and an evil work of sorcery, but she is the other half of me. I cannot bring myself to let anyone kill her, though she deserves it. We arrived in Earthrealm and a gigantic crowd of fleeing Earthrealmers ran towards Sonya.

"Sonya, you have returned! We need you to save us!" they yelled together. One of them latched themselves onto her leg and she shook him off.

"All of us will gladly save you, but we need your help" I said and they nodded.

"What do you need?" a small girl asked.

"We need to know if you have seen a cannibalistic dark powered goddess dressed in pink" Smoke told them. The little girl nodded and grabbed Smoke's arm, leading us to into a tunnel. I noticed patches of stuffing as we walked further into the tunnel and then that's when it hit me. I saw a button as we got of the tunnel and Jade picked up what looked like a ripped up arm to a teddy bear.

"She is close by" Raiden mumbled and I could sense Mileena's presence as well. The little girl's legs started to shake and we heard a twisted giggle. Mileena was either close by or on top of us and we just couldn't see her.

"Sister…" she called sinisterly. I shook my head at the sound of her voice and my heart felt heavy. The little girl clutched onto Smoke's leg and she ran off, an empty locket falling out of her pocket. I stared at it wide eyed and picked it up, motioning Jade, Sonya, and Scorpion over.

"I have a plan that will fix everything, but I need everyone to participate in it. Jade, I need you to collect all of the parts of shredded teddy bear and sew it back together. Scorpion, I need you to act like you like the bear for just fifteen seconds. Sonya, Smoke, Jade, Scorpion, and Liu, you two are going to fight with Mileena with me. The rest of you are going to go back to the Flesh Pits and find the box where the Elder Gods are imprisoned in and free them" I announced. Everyone nodded and Scorpion gave me one of those looks that could kill. He turned away from me while the others teleported with Raiden to the Flesh Pits. The rest of us started walking around, listening for anything that would give Mileena away.

"Let us be a family…" she trailed off again. We were inside a creepy building and her voice seemed to echo off of the walls. We darted up some old squeaky stairs which led us to a poorly lit room. Mileena was standing there with her eyebrows narrowed and she was clutching her sai.

"Oh goody… you made it. Ready to die now?" she asked and shifted into her fighting stance. I gave Jade the needle and thread and sent her to another room.

"Come back when you're done" I whispered to her and sent Scorpion with her. Now it was just me, Liu and Sonya against Mileena.

"Not woman enough for a fair fight?" Sonya asked as Mileena started to slowly enhance her strength. Mileena stopped and stared at the three fighters.

"You know what? I do not need these powers to beat you three! Get ready to bow down again" Mileena hissed and just like we hoped, she let her powers go and they went back to the Elder Gods and Raiden.

"We don't have to fight Mileena" I said sweetly. Mileena spat in my face and kicked me to the ground.

"Bring everything you've got!" she yelled. I stood back up and Sonya, Liu, and I all got into our fighting stances.

"Fight!" I yelled and we charged at Mileena with every bit of strength we had. I knew I looked like a top confident leader on the outside but on the inside I was just hoping that my plan would fall into place.


	9. Restore and Rebuild

~Jade's P.O.V~

I did not understand what was wrong with Kitana's mind. Sew together a teddy bear to defeat Mileena? I was about to object but I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she led me to the room.

"Fine Kitana, but be careful. I do not wish to come back and see my best friend ripped to shreds" I said and walked into the room. On top of that, why was Scorpion sent with me? He does not know how to sew, better yet control his anger.

"I want to leave out of here and join the fight" Scorpion muttered.

"I wish to as well, but Kitana's orders are clear. We must stay here until I finish sewing together this teddy bear, which you ripped up" I replied sewing back on the arm. I was halfway done. I just needed to reattach the eye and make sure all of the stuffing was inside of it.

"When I finish this, you are going to act like you love this bear. You better not rip one stitch out of it and you must give it directly to Mileena" I ordered, pushing some stuffing back inside of the neck.

"I would rather be executed on the spot" he growled. I darted my eyes toward him and he got the message.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked impatiently. I sighed heavily and turned my attention back on the needle.

"Because of your unnecessary anger, this will take more than needed" I snapped and accidently pricked my finger. Scorpion shook his head and began to sharpen his kunai.

~Kitana's P.O.V~

She was too fast for my bladed fans. I was so close to getting a good amount of blood shed from her inner thigh but she rolled under me and kicked me in my neck. I flew into the wall and rubbed my head. She still seemed too powerful even with being stripped from her powers. I watched Liu and Sonya run to attack her so I used the distraction to come in contact with Raiden and the others.

"Have you freed the Elder Gods yet?" I asked whispering. A loud thud ricocheted off the walls and I closed my eyes.

"I am afraid not Princess" Smoke answered.

"What is taking so long?" I asked and scooted over behind a pole.

"We have found the box, but we cannot open it" Kung Lao responded. I face palmed and sighed.

"Does it require a key of some sort?" I questioned. There was an awkward silence and small faint click sound was heard.

"Are they free now?" I asked quietly. I heard another thud and a groan. My wrist communicator that Sonya gave me lost signal and I sighed again.

"Why do you keep trying?" Mileena asked and picked up Liu Kang. She started to clamp her hands around his throat tightly. Rage fueled throughout my veins and I flung one of my fans at Mileena's hand. She winced in pain and dropped Liu Kang onto the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be tough" Sonya commented and air kicked Mileena straight in the jaw. I calmed down and tended to Liu's neck.

"I am terribly sorry Liu" I whispered and massaged his neck. Sonya had been kicked in the air and now was bleeding from one of Mileena's sai lodged into her chest. My mouth opened and Sonya gave me a small smile.

"I'll be fine, just go and save us all" she said and crawled over to an empty spot. She pulled out the sai and threw it to me. Mileena pounced on me and caught her sai, the glanced down at me. She pulled me up by my ponytail and kicked me in my back. I had never felt so much pain in my life.

"So pretty…" she began and twisted my arm behind my back.

"So fair so sad and alone" she growled and stepped on my twisted arm. I hollered out in pain and she turned me over. I tried to grasp my fans but she plunged her sai in my knee. I inched away from her and tried desperately to pull the sai out. She swung around giggling and walked closer to me.

"My pretty sister, tell me, do those bruises match the blood on your perfect little face?" Mileena hissed. She was less than five feet away from me. I gripped onto the sai and cried out in agony as the bloody sai was finally out of my knee. She cackled and kicked me into the air, followed by her teleport kick. I was beaten badly and I was frustrated. I had it all planned out, but I just couldn't get her to stay still.

"You have always been jealous of me…" I whispered as another punch was landed onto my stomach.

"You had everything! The looks, the power, the attention and the love. What did I get in return?" she growled into my ear.

"You got what you didn't want. But now you are terrorizing citizens of Earthrealm and killing everyone. You are even trying to build a new realm" I scolded. She pulled my hair and traced my jawline with her sai.

"You lose sister" she replied icily. She kicked me across the room and I landed next to Sonya. She had covered her wound in gauze and was now frowning.

"Kitana, when does this plan actually start to work?" she asked.

"As soon as Jade and Scorpion come in" I answered as she wiped dripping blood from my knee. A crackle of lightning was heard and Raiden and the others arrived next to Mileena. The Elder Gods started to attack Mileena and I threw my last steel fan at them. The box shut tightly on them and Mileena was stuck to the wall.

"Kitana!" Jade yelled and threw the bear. I grabbed it and drug Scorpion with me.

"Your tainted blood will splatter on my razorang you witch!" Jade shouted and ran at Mileena. With every bit of anger inside of her she pulled out her staff and beat Mileena in the head with it. Once she was on the ground, she jumped onto Mileena's back and switched to her razorang. She glowed green and sliced Mileena's left side open like a piece of ham.

"Jade, that is enough" I said and began to get up. Jade was still in her rage trance. Blow after blow Mileena's body began to bruise and bleed. I shook my head and stood on Mileena's chest.

"Mileena, I never wanted to harm you. I actually never meant to hurt your feelings on our first encounter. I was just nervous and actually scared to see a version of me get up. But you are not a version of me, you are my sister. We have the same blood and I intend to watch over you" I started off. I helped her get up and held Jade and the others back.

"What I am trying to say is, we do not have to be rivals. Sure we have huge differences but I can learn to cope if you can. Don't be jealous of what I have. I didn't ask to be princess but I know it is a job that I must do." I continued and handed her back her sai.

"You do not need power and glory to be held at the highest respect. I know because that is what Shao Kahn believed and look where that got him. You do not need a pretty face to be loved as well Mileena. It is the beauty from the inside that counts. Take this bear for example. His eyes and burned, his nose is ripped, his arm was torn off, and his mouth is barely visible. He may not be the best sight to look at but he is very lovable like you" I concluded and handed Mileena the bear.

Her orange eyes widened in amazement and she looked down at the bear.

"I do not understand…" she trailed off.

"You are loved by many and I have spared you. I could have killed you but instead I felt that you had another side to you. A more lovable side that is hardly exposed because you seek approval from others instead of yourself. Now, if you want to just put this behind and help us restore all the realms, you would start to be favored by the weak and strong" I said and looked at her. Her orange eyes darted around everyone and she slowly nodded.

"You will not regret this. But first you must face the Elder Gods" Raiden said and teleported Mileena and I to them.

* * *

_She has destroyed everything and other life forms, yet you ask us to spare her?_

"Yes, she did not know what the consequences of what power was. She has agreed to help restore the realms" Kitana answered. Mileena nodded and clutched the teddy bear tightly.

"The power caught up in my head. I thought about all the years everyone treated me like shit and favored Kitana more. I could not help myself" Mileena admitted. Raiden tapped his chin and Kitana frowned.

"I really doubt that her fate should rest in the hands of Elder Gods who could not even get out of a box" Kitana snapped.

_Very well then princess. She may stay with you in Edenia until she dies. But if she turns on you, both of you will never see the sun again. _

"I think that is fair" Kitana replied and with a flash of lightning they were gone.

The wind blew around lightly as the warriors stared at the mess in front of them. Burning buildings, damaged cars, dead bodies, snapped trees, millions of holes and broken streetlights. Sonya turned to the sisters and saluted them as she and her CO walked back to their base. Now it was only twelve of them left as the sky turned to a light reddish orange. Jade walked up to Mileena and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I am sorry about the events that occurred earlier" she spoke. Mileena nodded and put her sai in its holster.

"Well, there is no use in standing around here like a pack of frozen meat. If we want to even get halfway done before the police show up and question us, we must hurry" Smoke reminded.

"Smoke, Li Mei, Jax, Raiden, Sub-Zero, and NightWolf will clean up Earthrealm. Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Jade, Mileena, Scorpion and I will clean up Edenia" Kitana said. With that all of them began to work swiftly, slowly fixing everything the way it was.

* * *

_Under the princess's feet, a bigger problem was occurring. With Mileena joining her sister, the Elder Gods reset everything except for the destruction in the realms. They figured that would be a fair enough punishment. Everything else was returned back to normal._

_"She has been turned by the Princess" a voice whispered. The muscular war lord let out a small heavy laugh and slung his hammer over his shoulder. _

_"She still will always have a hint of jealousy running through her veins" he replied digging under the ground. He was now in Outworld and smiled madly. _

_"You are all powerful my lord" the wicked sorcerer replied. _

_"Of course, for I am Shao Kahn and no one can ever destroy me" he grunted. _

_"So what do we do about them?" Shang Tsung asked pointing at Mileena and the others. Shao Kahn laughed and looked in his mirror. _

_"Let them rebuild their silly realms, I want them to look the best they can when I take them all" Shao Kahn ordered. Quan Chi walked over to the two and bowed his head. _

_"It is done" he replied and motioned to Sindel. She stood with her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. _

_"Bring me my daughters, I request to have a word with them" she demanded. _


End file.
